Archivo:Elli K (Unknown Dress) – Ombra Mai Fu
Descripción 그의 몸짓이 숲의 햇볕을 가르며 아름다운 선율을 타고 움직인다. 댄싱9의 스타, 발레리노 김명규의 자유롭고 섬세한 표현이 Elli K (언노운드레스)의 목소리와 부드럽게 어우러지며 우리를 잠시 쉼의 시간으로 이끌어 준다. ‘헨델의 라르고’라는 곡명으로 잘 알려진 ‘Ombra mai fu그리운 나무그늘’은 헨델 작곡 오페라 《세르세》 중 라르고의 빠르기로 씌어진 아리아다. Elli K (언노운드레스) part 03 앨범 마지막에 수록됐던 곡으로 피아노가 등장하기 이전, 16-18세기에 주로 사용되던 쳄발로의 연주소리가 곡의 아름다움을 더한다. He moves to the beautiful melody in the sunshine through a forest. Free-spirited and sensitive expression by Kim Myung-gyu, a star from Dancing 9 and a ballerino, is gently harmonized with ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s voice, leading us to a peaceful moment for a while. - HER MUSIC ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s music that has both the elegance of classic music and free-spirited charm of indie music is approaching the public via a new genre called ‘classical indie’. Her voice, singing herself elegantly yet simply like wild flowers in autumn, without losing the essential beauty of classic music, warms up our heart. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) is emitting its own light slowly in the current standardized music market through her natural sensitivity and voice. “The emotion of music that I pursue is ‘comfort of sympathy’. If someone is having a hard time, we can comfort by giving positive energy such as ‘Everything will be fine’ or ‘You are okay, but I believe we can make them more comfortable when we sympathize and understand their agony or memories. This album is filled with songs about the feeling of missing past love, which is one of many memories that people have. I hope many people could get ‘comfort of sympathy’ while they listen to my songs. I want small or big pains of love that are hidden in their memory and heart to be sympathized and comforted, so that those are remembered not as sad memories but as valuable time.” - DISCOGRAPHY 2008 First regular album Sonnet 2010 MBC Mon-Tue TV series ‘Pasta(파스타)’ Sound track ‘The Minstrel Boy‘ KBS soap opera ‘Good Windy Day(바람불어좋은날)’ Sound track ‘처연Sorrowful‘ 2014 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Roaring currents(명량)’ Korea-China collaboration movie ‘Bad sister(탁혼연맹)’ Sound track ‘Over The Rainbow’ 2015 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Twenty(스물)’ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own part 01 Music producer for and movie ‘The Sound of a flower(도리화가)’ Sound track ‘The sound of a flower‘ 2016 Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 02 tvN drama ‘Pied piper (피리부는사나이)’ Sound track ‘Still lst Die Nacht‘ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 03 Release of Garden Of Her Own Complete Album SBS TV series ‘Don’t dare to dream(질투의화신)’ Sound track ‘Far away‘ Release of Single christmasday - √ For more music video about Elli K (Unknown Dress) 유성 Meteor M/V : https://goo.gl/w5JMku Love Affair M/V : https://goo.gl/B1wjLS 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart(月亮代表我的心) M/V : https://goo.gl/v3XYUS Ombra Mai Fu M/V : https://goo.gl/6qDb1R Manhã de Carnaval : https://goo.gl/QiqC6M √ For more information about ELPARK https://www.facebook.com/elparkkorea/ https://www.instagram.com/elpark_/ http://www.elparkcorp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos